


Мальчишник

by natoth



Series: Мои переводы по В5 [3]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Г'Кар и Лондо практикуются в знании земных обычаев. Шеридан приходит к выводу, что лучше бы они оставались врагами...





	Мальчишник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stag Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896) by [Selena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena/pseuds/Selena). 



> Время действия: начало пятого сезона, сразу после эпизода "Очень долгая ночь Лондо Моллари".  
> Автор написал этот фик на Babylon 5 Friendship Ficathon, по запросу:"Лондо и Г'Кар озадачены земным обычаем".  
> Предупреждения: полная глупость. Считайте это компенсацией всего того ангста, что автор обычно пишет.
> 
> Примечания переводчика: этот перевод ранее публиковался на сайте Бюро-13. Я откопала его и решила принести сюда.

Впоследствии они клялись, что во всем был виноват Гарибальди. Пока Лондо оправлялся от сердечного приступа, Гарибальди нанес ему визит почти одновременно с Г'Каром. Если новый глава службы безопасности Межзвездного Альянса и был удивлен, обнаружив нарна у изголовья кровати Лондо Моллари, то не показал этого. Так как прошло много времени с тех пор, как Гарибальди в последний раз разговаривал с Лондо, то, в попытке найти самую безвредную тему, упоминание о которой не разбередило бы старые раны ни у одной из сторон в этой компании, он решил остановиться на обсуждении свадьбы Шеридана.

— Если хотите знать, — сказал Гарибальди, — то они должны были подождать со свадьбой до возвращения на станцию. Тогда бы я устроил для Шеридана отпадный мальчишник.

— Что? — переспросил Г'Кар. — Это что-то вроде охоты, да? Не знал, что у вас на Земле принято охотиться перед свадьбой. Это вполне разумный обычай. У нас на Нарне оба партнера также охотятся вместе, чтобы доказать, что смогут прокормить друг друга.

— Нет, это не охота, — рассмеялся Гарибальди. — Это холостяцкая вечеринка, на которой жениху положено в последний раз насладиться всеми удовольствиями свободной жизни — ну, знаете, пиво, отрыжка, стриптизерши…

— И почему он не может наслаждаться всем этим сейчас, будучи женатым? — спросил Лондо, приподняв бровь.

— Ну… — начал Гарибальди.

— Как человек, который был женат четыре раза, я уверяю вас, что узы брака только укрепляют пристрастие к бривари и прелестям других женщин.

— Нынче, Лондо, все немного по-другому, — возразил Гарибальди. — Когда парень женится по любви, предполагается, что он должен хранить верность своей жене, ведь так?

— Да-а-а, — протянул Лондо. — Несомненно. Но почему это должно мешать Шеридану наслаждаться пивом и наблюдением за…

— Это просто земная традиция. Поверьте мне.

Гарибальди сменил тему разговора и, спустя десять минут после откровенно забавной беседы, ушел. Как только он покинул палату, Лондо посмотрел на Г'Кара.

— Нет, — сказал Г'Кар.

— Я же ничего не сказал.

— У тебя глаза по-особому поблескивают, Моллари. Этот блеск означает, что в твоей центаврианской башке зреет какой-то план. Твои планы никогда не предвещали ничего хорошего для Вселенной.

— Хочу напомнить тебе, что Альянс был изначально моей идеей, — ответил Лондо, слегка оскорбившись. — Как бы там ни было, Шеридан прошел в последнее время через суровые испытания, не так ли?

Г'Кар кивнул и потом сказал:

— Но он страдал ради освобождения собственного народа. Ради этого можно выдержать очень многое.

Лондо отмахнулся, не обращая внимания на то, что Г'Кар и сам прошел через пытки от рук Картажье.

— Я говорил о  _другом_  суровом испытании, Г'Кар.

— И снова ты бессмысленно сотрясаешь воздух. Вот так обычно и проходят все разговоры с тобой.

Лондо заставил себя оторваться от больничной койки.

— Шеридан занял место главы Межзвездного Альянса и женился, — сказал он. — Как тот, кто прошел через оба подобных испытания, я ему сочувствую. Естественно, я не ожидаю от тебя подобного сочувствия. Мы, в каком-то смысле, братья по несчастью.

— Мы друг другу  _в любом смысле_  не братья, Моллари.

— Я имел в виду себя и Шеридана. Мы оба принадлежим к братству правителей, которые избавились от своих безумных предшественников, и также были неоднократно женаты.

Г'Кар вздохнул.

— Просто скажи мне, что ты задумал, Моллари, и я, возможно, спасу президента от очередного сурового испытания.

— Вряд ли это то, чего ты действительно хочешь, Г'Кар, — самодовольно заявил Лондо.

— Да ну?

— То, что ты действительно хочешь, это найти подходящих леди для проведения «мальчишника», который я намерен организовать для Шеридана. Не бойся, я бы не стал поручать это дело Виру.

Г'Кар открыл рот, чтобы резко напомнить, что он не слуга ни ему, ни прочим центаврианам. Потом вспомнил, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он наслаждался наиболее приятным развлечением на станции. Участие в войне за освобождение родной планеты, религиозные откровения и написание книги не оставили много времени для того, что прежде было его любимым занятием. И он снова закрыл рот.

— Я так и знал, — победоносно сказал Лондо.

  


* * *

— Итак, давайте проясним ситуацию, посол, — сказала капитан Локли. — Вы хотите, чтобы бы я припугнула кое-кого, чтобы позволить вам арендовать целый стриптиз-клуб на одну ночь? И почему я должна это делать?

— Потому что дурак, который держит «Темную звезду» осмелился отказать, несмотря на огромную сумму, которую я намеревался заплатить, — загремел Лондо. Но так как капитан Локли не выглядела особо впечатленной, он добавил более спокойным тоном: — И потому что это нужно мне для благотворительной акции.

— Без обид, хотя мне известно, что ваш народ считает вечеринки частью религиозной церемонии, но неужели вы действительно думаете…

— Это для президента, — перебил ее Лондо, а потом объяснил. От прежних нескольких встреч у него осталось впечатление, что капитан Локли — очень серьезная и сдержанная женщина. Но теперь он видел, что уголки ее рта слегка подрагивают. Затем, следуя старой тактике под названием «разделяй и властвуй», он вздохнул:

— Впрочем, мистер Гарибальди говорил, что это невозможно.

— Неужели? — Локли криво улыбнулась. — Что ж, вопреки тому, во что он верит, мистер Гарибальди все-таки не командир станции. К тому же, вы правы. Шеридан заслужил передышку. Ладно, я поговорю с владельцем «Темной Звезды» от вашего имени.

Лондо бурно поблагодарил ее и похвалил себя за знание человеческой психологии, когда Локли перебила его:

— Ох, посол, еще один момент.

— Да, капитан?

Теперь на его лице была улыбка.

— Вы ведь понимаете, что одна из целей холостяцкой вечеринки — это полное смущение жениха, не так ли?

Это было для него новостью.

— Если вы можете это устроить, не уронив чести и достоинства президента, то здорово. Если же нет, то я не хотела бы оказаться на вашем месте на следующий день. К тому же, Альянс все еще молод, и у Шеридана все еще есть множество врагов, которых надо убедить в том, что бывший солдат может быть хорошим политиком. Если они не будут больше воспринимать его всерьез, то вечеринку лучше не проводить.

— Я же дипломат, капитан, — сказал Лондо, которого, однако, начали обуревать сомнения. — К тому же, мы, центавриане, эксперты по части создания хорошего имиджа наших правителей.

— М-м-м, — сказала капитан Локли, и, когда Лондо, еще несколько раз выразив свою благодарность, направился к выходу, снова окликнула его: — Если вы хотите услышать мой совет, то спросите его о зубной пасте и попросите кого-нибудь назвать его Малдером. Думаю, это сработает… по крайней мере, это работало раньше…

Решив, что земные женщины — это неразрешимая загадка, Лондо ушел.

  


* * *

— Мистер президент, — сказал Г'Кар своим самым искренним голосом. — Вы же доверяете мне, не так ли?

Если бы Г'Кар сказал это Синклеру или Гарибальди, которые помнили бывшего посла Нарна как личность, вполне способную на менее примерное поведение, они бы что-нибудь заподозрили. Но Шеридан знал его только с наилучшей стороны.

— Как самому себе, — сказал он искренне.

— Тогда сделайте то, что я попросил.

Шеридан не вполне понимал, как ношение одной из этих инопланетных масок, продающихся на станции, которая превратила бы его в центаврианина, могло быть хорошей идеей. Но Г'Кар всегда был чрезмерно исполнительным. Он поддерживал Шеридана в те времена, когда тот принял самое тяжелое решение в своей жизни, пойдя против собственного правительства. И Г'Кар становился все больше похожим на первого Коша, с его загадочными высказываниями. Так что Шеридан пожал плечами и натянул на себя маску. Тяжелый центаврианский парик и весь этот пластик на лице вызывали у него, мягко говоря, крайне неловкие ощущения. Он чувствовал себя идиотом и был рад, что Деленн этого не видит.

— Отлично, — сказал Г'Кар. — Никто не сможет вас узнать, а значит, ваше достоинство не пострадает. Иногда даже у Моллари бывают гениальные идеи.

— Мое достоинство? Пострадает? Г'Кар, что…

— Просто следуйте за мной, мистер… Линкольни.

  


* * *

«Темная Звезда» никогда еще не видела такой роскоши. Конечно, Г'Кар обозвал это «обычной центаврианской дешевой показухой», но Лондо не мог поступить иначе, устраивая вечеринку для товарища по несчастью (в данном случае, по браку), даже если эта вечеринка имела странное название. Он хотел убедиться в том, что она пройдет в должном оформлении. Хотя, конечно, по этому поводу возникли некоторые вопросы. Портрет виновника торжества, положенный при праздновании Дня Возвышения, определенно, здесь не подходил. Во-первых, это сразу бы выдало Шеридана, во-вторых, Лондо сказал Г'Кару, что, несмотря на все уважение и любовь, которую он питал по отношению к президенту Межзвездного Альянса, он не был уверен, что сможет выдержать все эти часы, глядя на гигантские изображения Шеридана на стенах.

Лицо Деленн было бы более приятным зрелищем, но это противоречило самой цели мальчишника. Поразмыслив над словами Гарибальди, они приняли единственно верное (в их понимании) решение. Так что все стены в «Темной звезде» были украшены изображениями…

— Г'Кар, — воскликнул мужчина рядом с ним. — Что это за чертовщина?

Лондо, заметив их появление, поспешил им навстречу, и похлопал мужчину по спине, думая, что это поможет Шеридану преодолеть неловкость, порожденную центаврианским гримом. Но это не сработало.

— Это церемония, которую вы пропустили перед тем, как жениться, мой друг, — сказал он. — «Мальчишник».

— Но… Лондо, все эти голые женщины наверху!

— Внизу они тоже будут, мистер… Линкольни, — заверил его Лондо. — Всему свое время, вот увидите. Мы  _хорошо_  подготовились.

— Посол, возможно, доктор Франклин выписал вас слишком рано.

Г'Кар решил, что сейчас самое время вмешаться.

— Нет, он всегда такой, — сказал он, и Лондо бросил на него возмущенный взгляд. — Нам только остается направлять его безумие в безопасное русло. Кстати об этом, быть может, вы не будете развлекать его этой ночью? Вселенная постоянно бросает нам странные вызовы, и все, что мы можем, это пытаться справиться с ними.

Г'Кар снова пустился в философские рассуждения, и Лондо едва сдержался, чтобы не воздеть глаза к потолку. Но, как ни странно, это шаткое объяснение оказало воздействие на Шеридана, хотя того все еще одолевали сомнения:

— Ну…

Г'Кар продолжал бубнить о мудрости и импровизации, о том, что иногда нужно посмеяться над собственным внутренним ребенком, и когда он вспомнил о покойном после Коше, Шеридан сник и решил присесть. Напротив, как заметил Лондо, висело изображение земной актрисы Ло Ла Ли, которая участвовала в забавном земном шоу с Рибо и Зути. Она снималась вместе с ними в фильме «Ночь на бейсболе». Это была вполне милая картинка, что доказывало, что Шеридан был еще не совсем безнадежен.

Лондо хлопнул в ладоши, подзывая официантку с пивом для Шеридана (раз уж Гарибальди сказал, что это было необходимым условием) и бривари для себя, поскольку не собирался пробовать второсортную земную выпивку. Он оставил Г'Кару право самому выбрать себе напиток и, когда тот взял пиво, пробормотал: «ты так предсказуем», пока Шеридан приходил в себя от вида официантки, точнее, ее одежды.

— Лондо, что все это значит?

— Ох, — невинно ответил Лондо, — только не надо благодарить меня, ладно? Г'Кар в ответе за все, что носят эти девочки, хотя как нарн может быть осведомленным в моде, учитывая их ужасные вкусы в одежде, это выше моего понимания, но он так настаивал, что пришлось уступить.

— В отличие от неких личностей, которые даже не видят разницы между уткой и кошкой, — гордо сказал Г'Кар Шеридану, — я тщательно изучил вашу фауну. Так как эта вечеринка названа в честь оленей[(1)](http://fanfics.me/read.php?id=113907#c0note1desc), я попросил компьютер вывести список самых известных земных оленей. Мне кажется, очень мило, что она одета как один из них, это в духе вечеринки.

— Понимаю, — выдавил Шеридан, глядя на официантку, которая носила на шее кулон с надписью «Я — БЭМБИ», и была одета во что-то коричневатое с белыми пятнами, обмотанное вокруг бедер. Больше на ней ничего не было.

— Валту! — сказал Лондо, поднимая бокал. Шеридан залпом выпил свое пиво.

Изначально Лондо планировал пригласить как можно больше людей, но требования одновременно развлечь и смутить Шеридана, а также не уязвить гордость президента Межзвездного Альянса, означали, что он не может пригласить тех, кто знал Шеридана. Только люди, которые видели его издалека и мельком, могли купиться на центаврианскую маску. С другой стороны, пригласить только центавриан также означало подставить репутацию Шеридана под удар. Он двигался совсем не так, как центавриане, например. К тому же, Г'Кар бы чувствовал себя неловко среди такого количества центавриан, и, хотя Лондо никогда бы не признался в этом, это было для него важно. В результате на вечеринке присутствовали только они, Шеридан, Вир и множество официанток и танцовщиц. Гарибальди, которого хотели пригласить, но, по соображениям секретности, не поставили в известность до самой последней минуты, к сожалению, улетел на Марс, чтобы навестить Лиз Хэмптон.

— Мой дорогой Линкольни, — произнес Лондо, после того как Шеридан опустошил третью кружку пива и слегка расслабился, если судить по тому, что он уже не отводил взгляда от танцовщиц на сцене, — есть одна вещь в землянах, которую я никогда не понимал.

— Есть много вещей в землянах, которые ты не понимаешь, — оборвал его Г'Кар. — На самом деле, список того, что ты не понимаешь, мог бы заполнить целую планету, впрочем, если бы он существовал, то был бы таким же пустым, как твоя голова, Моллари.

Так как официантка в данный момент направлялась к ним с очередной порцией пива, подмигивая Лондо, он не стал спорить с ним и просто ответил:

— Возможно, именно поэтому у меня никогда не было проблем с дамами, которые хотели провести время в моем обществе, Г'Кар. Женщины обожают читать мужчине лекции о том, что он не знает. Всезнайкам же нечего им предложить, поскольку они выглядят слишком высокомерными, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Вот и объяснение тому, почему ты до сих пор не нашел никого подходящего (кроме камней, быть может), чтобы обнять, с тех пор, как получил свое откровение.

— Эй, — сказал Шеридан. — Давайте не будем спорить, ладно? Я уже наслушался этого в прошлом, и раз уж вы оба уговорили меня принять участие в этом безумии…

— Но, несомненно, вы же знаете, что все это правда, мой друг, — настаивал Лондо, позабыв о дипломатии в своей жажде взять реванш. — В конце концов, вы женаты на Деленн.

Официантка поставила перед Шериданом и Г'Каром новую порцию пива и бокалы с бривари для Лондо и Вира. Пока она делала это, между ними царило молчание. Потом накладные центаврианские брови Шеридана сдвинулись на переносице.

— На что это вы намекаете?

— Моллари еще раз продемонстрировал свое незнание людей, — сказал Г'Кар. — Так о чем именно ты хотел спросить, Моллари?

Казалось, он пытается помочь Лондо выбраться из этой скользкой ситуации.

— Деленн вовсе не читает лекций, — пылко произнес Шеридан. — Она мудрая и красивая женщина, и я счастлив, что женился на ней. А если у вас с этим какие-то проблемы…

Судя по всему, Шеридана больше задело упоминание о «чтении лекций», нежели о «высокомерии».

— Никаких проблем, — торопливо ответил Лондо. — Это один из немногих моментов, по поводу которого я и Г'Кар не расходимся во мнениях. Из вас получилась прекрасная пара.

Это мнение только укрепилось с тех пор, как Г'Кар ухитрился подсмотреть за их брачной ночью. Но Лондо не собирался делать определенные выводы о нынешней общественной жизни Г'Кара.

— Конечно, — подтвердил Г'Кар. — Ну, Моллари, так о чем же ты хотел спросить?

На самом деле Лондо хотел спросить о бессмысленной, с его точки зрения, моногамии, но, учитывая поворот в их беседе, решил изменить тактику и попробовать то, что посоветовала им капитан Локли.

— Зубная паста, — сказал он, — каково предназначение зубной пасты, Малдер, хм?

И тут произошло невероятное. Несмотря на весь тот пластик, под которым скрывалось лицо Шеридана, Лондо мог поклясться, что президент густо покраснел.

— А эти девочки действительно мило танцуют, посол, — произнес Шеридан странным голосом, явно пытаясь уйти от ответа. Лондо улыбнулся, глядя на него.

— Ах, благодарю вас. Должен признать, я никогда не понимал, почему этот танец столь привлекателен среди вашей расы, но раз это так, я решил его заказать. И теперь мне хочется узнать загадку зубной пасты.

Шеридан посмотрел на Г'Кара, но не увидел пощады ни в одном из его глаз, ни в здоровом, ни в искусственном. Тогда он решил, что Вселенная чувствовала бы себя гораздо лучше, если бы эти двое были врагами.

— Ну, когда я учился в академии, то подрабатывал, изобретая зубную пасту под названием «Малдер», — угрюмо ответил он. — И если эта информация когда-нибудь покинет пределы этой комнаты, я вышвырну вас из Альянса.

— Почему вы выбрали именно это название? — неожиданно спросил Г'Кар.

— Это был мой любимый персонаж. Я обожал всякие тайные заговоры в детстве.

— Я всегда знал, что у вас душа нарна, Линкольни, — одобрительно сказал Г'Кар. — Мы выбираем себе имена в честь пророков, последователями которых являемся.

Шеридан немного взбодрился, хотя это, несомненно, было связано с тем, что танец на сцене, наконец, закончился, сопровождаемый бурными овациями. Президент спросил у Лондо, что же будет дальше.

— Мы неукоснительно следуем всем вашим традициям, — заверил его Лондо. — И сейчас наступил черед стриптиза.

— Но, Лондо, эти девушки уже…

— Конечно, — удивленно ответил Лондо. — Но, насколько я понял, этот стриптиз исполняется самим женихом.

И тут девушки, следуя указаниям, сбежали со сцены к зрителям, чтобы помочь Джону Шеридану избавиться от одежды…

 

* * *

— …если хотите знать мое мнение, то просто чудо, что президент не объявил войну после того, как покинул «Темную Звезду» в чем мать родила, — сказал Гарибальди неделю спустя, после того как вернулся и услышал эту печальную историю от Лондо и Г'Кара. Он смотрел на них в изумлении, а потом усмехнулся. — При всем моем уважении, послы, о чем вы думали, когда затеяли всю эту чертовщину?

Они переглянулись.

— Должно быть, мы не совсем поняли этот земной обычай, мистер Гарибальди, — сказал Г'Кар. — Мне надо поразмыслить над этим.

Лондо, который вовсе не выглядел раскаявшимся, тут же поддел Гарибальди.

— Ведь это вы рассказали нам об этом, не забывайте.

— Эй, погодите. Я здесь вовсе не при чем…

* * *

 

[(1)](http://fanfics.me/read.php?id=113907#c0note1desc)По-английски stag party (мальчишник) буквально "оленья вечеринка"


End file.
